


No Question As To Why

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Unimatrix Zero type Love.  No question, as there should have never been.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	No Question As To Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me. Up at 4am... thinking of our favorite ship. Love should have never been questioned between these two. But, it’s fun to write about in times of trouble. Set Before/During Unimatrix Zero.

  
“Kathryn…”

“Chakotay…”

“There isn’t any use in leaving, so what are we fighting for? Because we both said that we would never go.”

“I’m tired of the fussing and fighting, and I hate that I made you cry. I promise I’m going to do better.”

“All you’ve got to say is that you’ll never leave me.”

“I can give you so much more.”

“More? Just tell me you’ll always be with me.”

“Always. Spending my life with you will never be wrong.”

“Tell me what I have to do to keep you…”

“You never had to  _ keep _ me, from day one I’ve always been yours.”

“I never knew how much I really needed you, no circumstance could ever change my love for you.”

“Than that's all there is… Kathryn Janeway— you are the means to an end, an end that will never come as long as you’re by my side.”

“Then this journey will be endless. Chakotay, you are the pot of gold at the end of my rainbow. I love you beyond all reason. Love that equals no other.”

“I love you more, and there are no words that will equate to being able to tell you that for the rest of my life.”

“Chakotay…”

“Kathryn…” 


End file.
